masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Izaali Combine
THIS IS INSANE, the entire purpose of this redirect is speculation that one manufacturing company is another, with no supporting evidence. ralok 04:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Ok then, let's just delete the page. There certainly isn't enough information to justify the article, just one sentence. SpartHawg948 05:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: Seriously, when did it become a rule that because there was not sufficient information on something it didnt exsist in the mass effect universe. ralok 05:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not sure, but it may have been around the same time that it became a rule that every little minute detail, even ones that only had one sentence's worth of information, needed it's own individual article. SpartHawg948 05:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: But . . . its not fair. It isnt a minute peice of information its a subject that could further be expanded upon in future works. And its being discarded, i am not saying that every sentence in the coex and books need to be elaborated upon with its own article. I am just saying that things shouldnt be discarded because of a lack of information.ralok 05:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Really? "its not fair"? Just in case it's never been said to you before, LIFE IS NOT FAIR. It's a bit of info that COULD be elaborated on in the future, but hasn't been elaborated on YET. If/when it does get expanded, it can get an article. And yes, you are saying that every sentence needs elaborated on. If this, a manufacturer with one known sentence of information, is worthy of an article, what isn't? I mean, what is being discarded, really? It's a manufacturer, and it makes sniper rifles. Saren used one once. WOWEE!!! Look at all that info! It IS a minute piece of information, and not every bit of minutiae gets an article, as then this article would be nothing but one-line blurbs. That is the policy, and has been for quite a while now. Don't like it? Nobody is forcing you to stay. SpartHawg948 05:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: This isnt life, its ann encyclopedic reference to a fictionalize universe, you might want to go pick up a copy of the star wars encyclopedia, do you know whats missing from it. Probably nothing, wookieepedia. the foremost star wars reference on the internet used by the vast majority of star wars writers has thousands of page without even a sentence of information, if wookieepedia discarded information then a few dozen planets, species, and god knows what else. Would never have been elaborated upon. But do what you wish, i dont have the power to stop you. ralok 16:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyways, this has gone a little to far. Do whatever you want, destroy it, burn it, launch it into the sun, just dont make it a redirect to an article with no relation. Thats all im really worried about ralok 19:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I have copies of the Star Wars and Halo Encyclopedias. Do you know what is missing from them? Plenty! And actually, wookieepedia is much the same. Lots of items, places, planets, etc. that have little or no information are not given articles. And are you really trying to tell me that there are systems, planets, etc that wouldn't exist in Star Wars unless tiny little one-line articles or redlinks were deleted? Hilarious! Tell another one! It may shock you to know: The VAST MAJORITY of Star Wars material was thought up before there was a wookieepedia (it's only been around for 4 years) and I highly doubt that any authors need to use it for their research. The Lucas people and the publishers do a good job filling them in. Regardless, this is not wookieepedia, and we do take pride in the fact that we hold ourselves to a higher standard than they do. We don't include articles about "pendulum clocks" and other nonsense like that. This article does not have enough information to justify it. And yes, Ralok, this encyclopedia is part of life. Not everything around here is going to conform to your perception of "fair". I honestly don't think it's "fair" that I have to spend so much time cleaning up the messes left by vandals and inexperienced editors who don't know what they're talking about and like to insert speculation, delete valid content, or argue past the point of all reason about site policy. But I do it anyways, don't I? SpartHawg948 20:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: The implication that I am a vandal is not appreciated, its speculation that izaali combine is a different company that also uses the term combine. So I request that it not be a redirect. That is all, i dont want to talk about any of that other crap that you keep going on about, you need to lighten up. ralok 20:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I never implied you were a vandal. I actually implied that you were one of the inexperienced editors I talked about in the second half of that sentence. The vandal comment was referring to *gasp* VANDALS! The vandals who kept messing with the site last week. You need to lighten up, ralok. Not everything is about you. Basically, as has been made apparent to you, there's really only two options: Redirect, or delete. Anf it's funny how when you make a point, it's ok to talk about. But then, when I counter the point, suddenly you don't want to talk about it. Oh well. This trivial nonsense isn't worth getting worked up about. Sorry that you seem to have already become worked up. Again, lighten up guy. Don't take this too seriously. SpartHawg948 20:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) your taking this to seriously, you just reffered to a online encyclopedia as a part of life. plus i have a reason to be a little worked up right now i was assaulted by my brother because i didnt have money to buy him a pizza. So please delete this article i would rather have it die a quick an painless death than have to go through all this crap. Alsi thought you were implying i was a vandal because of that misunderstanding concerning the quarians. ralok 20:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I just referred to something you do at some point in time during your life as part of life. I can't really see how calling something that is literally part of your life (in as much as you do it sometime during your life) part of life is me taking it too seriously. And no, I was referring to the quarian incident, but I was doing so when I said editors who delete valid content. And it's hardly fair to tell me to calm down if you yourself are not calm, is it? :) SpartHawg948 20:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes but it helps me be calm when other people are calm, and i didnt know it was valid content, i explained somehow my shepard that i am currently playing didnt have that codex entry somehow, so i thought it was wil speculation. ralok 20:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Which is the problem. You assumed that since you hadn't seen the content, it must not be true, and didn't do the approximately 30 seconds of searching to find the source. Then, when JakePT restored it and TOLD YOU where to find it, you deleted it again! If life was fair, I wouldn't have to deal with things like that. And as for me calming down, it helps me calm down if I don't have someone who is all worked up insisting that I calm down. I don't find hypocrisy soothing. SpartHawg948 21:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC)